


One more time

by AshAxis



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Randomness, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (Another fanfiction in the drafts) Nikolai must give up his sexual relationship with Richtofen
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki
Kudos: 12





	One more time

"chert voz'mi!" Nikolai pounded against the door. "It won't open."

"Vell.. Looks like ve're stuck here until ze other two realize it." Richtofen put down his gun and plopped down in the corner. The robot had shook the ground terribly and caused the walls to rumble down. Richtofen and Nikolai had rushed into a room for safety but now they were stuck.

"I hope Takeo is okay.." The Russian pulled off his hat and leaned against the door.

"Vhat about Dempsey?" Richtofen raised an eyebrow and look at his comrade.

"..Yes! Uh.. Tank, of course, I hope for his safety as well." 

"You see more vorried about Takeo, is there something going on vith that?" 

"It's nothing, Richtofen, drop it." He looked away from the doctor and sighed. It wasn't nothing. He was in love with Takeo. He could have told the doctor but they also had a history and he didn't know if it'd be weird. 

"Come on, jou can tell me. I von't tell." Richtofen nudged for Nikolai to sit next to him.

"Before I say.. we aren't together, correct?" He asked while going over to the corner.

"Of course not! Ve only have 'fun' together." Richtofen got excited at the memories and licked his lips. 

The Russian didn't notice. "Well.. I am in love with Takeo."

"Really?"

"Yes. I enjoy our time together but Takeo and I have a strong connection that is more than just lust." Nikolai looked at the ground and put his hand over his heart. "Just being around his makes my heart race. I care about him." 

"Isn't that sweet?" Richtofen laughed and looked up at the Russian. He got onto his knees and stuck his tongue out. "How about one more recess?"

"What? I just told you I am in love with someone and you want to have sex?"

"That's one vay to put it." RIchtofen started to unbuckle the Russian's belt but he back up instantly. 

"I refuse."

"Takeo may own your heart.." The German stood up and groped Nikolai. "But I own something else."

The Russian shivered at the tight pressure on his dick. "Richtofen.. do not do this to me."

"Just one more.. I von't tell Takeo." He chuckled and licked Nikolai's cheek. The Russian couldn't deny Richtofen, he craved the touch of another man almost everyday. "Give in.." The German whispered into his ear.

Nikolai pulled Richtofen into a kiss and grabbed his ass immediately. "This is the last time."

Richtofen shivered in delight. "Let's make it count." He muttered and the hot kisses continued. They were usually rough but knowing that this would be the final time they fucked inspired Richtofen to go all out. He yanked Nikolai's hair, bit his lips, and applied the perfect amount of pressure on the Russian's cock. 

"Fuck.." Nikolai swore under his breath and pushed Richtofen against the wall. The two stared at each other for a moment before continuing the kiss. Nikolai pulled Richtofen up and the German wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Richtofen felt Nikolai's bulge press against him but before they could continue, noises could be heard from the other side of the wall and the door came down. 

"Nikolai?" Takeo rushed in and gasped when he saw the two. 

Nikolai tried to pull away but the doctor forced him to stay.

"..." Takeo looked away and sighed. "Dempsey and I were worried, it's good to see you two are safe." That's all the Japanese man could force out. He left after.

Nikolai let go of Richtofen and slammed him into the wall until the other released too. "What the fuck?!"

"Vhoops," The doctor licked his lips. "I didn't see him."

"You're a fucking idiot!" Nikolai grabbed his gun and ran after Takeo.

The doctor stood there for a second and smiled. Things were so boring but this would add some spice to their survival.


End file.
